behemothfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Liddell
Biography Alice Liddell was a psychatrist who treated all the members in the behemoth gang before becoming insane and becoming a member of the group. She appears in My Job At A Insane Asylum, American Gothic, Behemoth's Revenge and The Queen Psycho Bitches. She is portrayed by french actress Ava Lord. Alice appeared in the stand alone Behemoth gang comics for the first time in 2006. Few of the many reasons she was created was for representation of true female villains and feminism in film. Alice was the first and only person to kill her ex-husband, Khan. Alice has had many affairs with her fellow group members, perhaps to cause tension among the group and have some entertainment considering her boredom with Khan and playing him the entirety of their marriage, before killing him. She also admitted to not loving anyone in the group with the one and current exception being David. She also has had a affair with James Kirk for a brief period before he realized what he done and ended it. Before all of this she was a promising young blonde psychiatrist, getting excellent grades up until that point. She had stated she wanted to be a psychologist to understand why killers kill, and whether they are born or made into a psycho or sociopath. She also wanted to understand the other side of the coin, the ideology of a villain and their views. All of this internally is to understand herself and why she has a off or damaging mental state, throughout her life until that point, and why she had mental violent and disturbing thoughts and dreams towards her family, friends and advisors. She then finds out about the behemoth gang finally getting caught and put all into a asylum and she is automatically intrigued, and a little excited. She is first given a absolute no that a amateur or beginner could never understand or do therapy sessions with that many hardcore psychotics. She does however convince her bosses that she is ready for anything and really wants to help these men. Her boss agrees and Alice becomes obsessed with each member, tracking down everything she possibly can about them and figuring out their past and how many they have killed and just how crazy each one is. She meets Francis first and her decline just gets worst and worst with every meeting of a new member, by the time she meets the "leader", Khan, she is already considering helping the gang escape. Khan senses this and seduces her to say yes. She eventually does and the behemoth gang is let free, but not before getting revenge on Alice, they feel every psychiatrist is a monster and was wrong to try to change them. Alice agrees with them and apologizes but they are angry with no remorse and strap her to a medical table and electroshock and torture her multiple times. After this the gang looks for ways to run and not get caught for destroying and escaping the asylum. They decide to flee far but not before a seemingly normal Alice stops them in the middle of the road. She tries to convince them not to leave but they tell her to fuck off. Alice distraught and broken at this point, throws herself into the ocean, Khan sees this and dives in to save her, much to everyone's despise. He brings her back to life by injecting a lot of his blood into her heart and this turns her into a advanced augment. Khan and the gang leave however when they assume this does not work. Alice, awoken alone, goes into her home and puts on a black outfit, dyes her hair black, and breaks her mirror. She has now at this point become her true self. Alice's first kill is Samantha, the check lady at the asylum. Alice then proceeds to slaughter who is left in the asylum. Before disappearing. Meanwhile the gang plans a heist of a fancy hotel in California, said to have their fellow enemies attending. Before this, Alice finds them and Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}